Challenges for NightClan
by Rivershade of NightClan
Summary: These are the challenges I have submitted to become a warrior in NightClan!
1. Kitty Lullaby

**This is Challenge #1 for NightClan**

**Title: Safe and Sound**

**Challenge: Kitty Lullaby**

**Words: 1,844**

**Summary: Nightpaw and Sagepaw, are as close as littermates could get. When Nightpaw gets injured in a battle the two apprentices aren't ready for, Sagepaw knows she must let her brother go. I was given the song, _Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift _Review what you think!**

* * *

"Come on Sagepaw!" my brother called as we raced out of the camp. My pelt bristled in excitement. _Our first gathering! I can't wait to meet apprentices from the other Clans! _I watched the tip of my brother's tail disappear over my mentor's shoulder.

"Are you exited, Sagepaw?" he asked.

"Oh yes! I can't wait to meet the other apprentices! Crowtail, what are the other Clans like?" I asked excitedly.

"They can be really sneaky. Some of them will try and trick you into telling them secrets about our Clan. Sagepaw, you mustn't tell them anything." Crowtail said seriously.

"I won't tell them anything, Crowtail. I promise." I purred.

"Also, one more thing. Sagepaw, if I were you I wouldn't get too close to the other apprentices. You will have to meet them someday in battle." I nodded to him before joining my brother.

"I wonder what the other apprentices are like!" my brother purred.

"What does it matter? They are from other Clans. Honestly Nightpaw? You are acting like a kit leaving the nursery for the first time." One of the other apprentices, Swiftpaw scoffed.

"I'm acting like that because it is mine and Sagepaw's first gathering." Nightpaw snapped back at him.

"It isn't really anything to be exited about." Swiftpaw shrugged.

"Speak for yourself! You have been to so many of them! You'll be a warrior in less than a moon." I hissed at him.

"Thank StarClan." Nightpaw growled under his breath. I was close enough to hear him. I couldn't help but smile.

"Enough, we are almost there." Crowtail hissed at us.

"Swiftpaw, if you don't like going to gatherings I will just tell Flarestar to leave you behind next time." Swiftpaw's mentor, Darkcloud retorted. Darkcloud was also the Clan deputy. Nightpaw and me started laughing once he had left.

"Look who had to go open his big mouth?" Nightpaw sneered. Swiftpaw's only response was a low growl the rumbled in his throat.

"We're here!" I purred, ignoring Swiftpaw. I could scent LeafClan and ShellClan in the groups of cats at the bottom of the ravine. I remembered their scents from the border patrol I had gone on with Shadowbreeze, Nightpaw and Crowtail. I couldn't scent SnakeClan among the cats though.

"Alright, lets go." Flarestar called, taking off down the ravine with Darkcloud and the senior warriors not far behind. I could feel the night breeze ruffling through my dark fur as I raced down the ravine with Nightpaw beside me. I glanced over towards SnakeClan territory to see that they too, had just arrived.

"You don't have time to meet the other apprentices right now, we were late so the gathering must start now." Crowtail told Nightpaw and me. I sighed and followed Crowtail over to Shadowbreeze, Nightpaw's mentor. I sat and looked up at the four leaders who sat on the rock.

"The cream-colored she-cat next to Flarestar is Dawnstar, the leader of LeafClan. That huge black tom sitting next to her is Bramblestar. And then the gray she-cat next to him is Sorrelstar, the leader of ShellClan." Crowtail whispered in my ear. I nodded, and turned my attention to the four leaders.

"FoxClan bring along two new apprentices tonight, Sagepaw and Nightpaw!" Flarestar purred.

"Sagepaw! Nightpaw!" the Clans chanted. I sat up proudly as they called my name, like I had done when my own Clan mates had done the same thing in our camp two sunrises before. When the voices died down, Flarestar dipped his head in satisfaction and took a step back. Once all the leaders had spoken, I glanced around, trying to find the other apprentices.

"Sorry, Sagepaw. We have to go." Crowtail mewed, flicking his tail towards Flarestar. The large ginger tom had already leaped down from the Great Rock and had rounded up all the FoxClan cats.

"Maybe we will meet the Clan apprentices next time." Nightpaw shrugged, but I could tell by the gleam in his eyes that he was disappointed as well. I followed behind Crowtail until we reached our camp.

"Get some sleep, I don't want you tired for training tomorrow." Crowtail said, nudging me towards the apprentices den.

"You too, Nightpaw. Tomorrow the four of us will go to the training hollow and Crowtail and I will teach you both some battle moves." Shadowbreeze purred. I flicked my tail happily and bounded over to our den.

"I can't wait for tomorrow!" Nightpaw yawned, curling up in his nest. I closed my eyes and let myself drift off to sleep, dreaming of how tomorrow was going to be.

The next day wasn't what I had planned. I thought I would be awoken by my brother's prodding paw, telling my it was time for battle training. Instead I was awoken by my mentor's battle cry.

"SnakeClan is attacking!" Crowtail howled. My eyes shot open and I darted out of my nest. Nightpaw had awoken too, and within moments he was by my side. We were the only apprentice left in our den, all the others we already in the battle.

"Sagepaw! We don't have any battle training!" Nightpaw hissed.

"I won't lay here and let my Clan mates get injured." I scoffed.

"But,"

"Nightpaw! We have to help them. We can't sit here and do nothing!" I snapped.

"You're right. Let's go." he sighed, padding for the entrance. I followed him out of the den, the sunlight stinging my eyes and blinding me for a few moments. As my eyes started to adjust I saw a black blur and within moments I was spitting out dirt. My shoulder hurt where I had been hit. I turned to face my attacker. It was a black tom, not much bigger than Nightpaw.

"You're going to regret doing that." I snarled, flexing my claws into the dirt.

"Prove it." he spat, leaping at me. I moved to the side, letting him hit the side of the apprentice den. I lost Nightpaw in the group of snarling cats. _He'll have to fight by himself for now, I have to deal with this cat first. _I leaped onto the black apprentice's back, digging my claws into his short fur. I could hear him shrieking in pain, wriggling around, trying to get me off his back but I had a firm grip. I sunk my teeth into his shoulder, I could taste his blood in my mouth. He flipped backwards, squashing me under him and knocking the wind out of me. He launched himself at me when I tried to catch my breath. I cried out in pain as he dug his claws deep into my flank. He flipped over on his side to bite into my shoulder. I saw where his mistake was, but he seemed to see it too. He had exposed his soft belly. Before he had a chance to flip over, I sunk my claws deep in his stomach. I smiled, satisfied when he screamed in pain. He tried to knock me away but I clawed deeper into his stomach. I felt someone pull me away from him. I watched as he wriggled away, running away from our camp. I turned around to face the cat who had pulled me off, my eyes flaring.

"Warriors don't kill." Darkcloud hissed.

"I'm not a warrior!" I growled.

"You won't ever be a warrior with an attitude like that. That tom had enough." Darkcloud spat.

"Whatever." I scoffed , turning away from him. I scanned the group of battling cats, and spotted a scruff of black fur lying outside the warriors den. He was too small to be a warrior. _Oh no! _I raced to my brothers side. I felt like someone had clawed out my insides. He was all I had left and now he was slowly drifting away from me. I knew he was clinging to life, trying to hold on. I nudged him gently, careful not hurt him. I froze when he winced in pain. I tried to keep my eyes from the huge gash down his belly. He was slowly bleeding out. I knew my brother was in the paws of StarClan now.

"I'll be right back. I promise." I told him, racing to the medicine cats den.

"Barktail! Nightpaw has a huge gash down his belly and he is losing a lot of blood. Please! You have to save him!" I pleaded. the mottled tom followed me to where Nightpaw lay. Barktail looked him over and sighed.

"Sagepaw, I'm sorry. He wound is too fatal. There is nothing I can do. Your brother will be joining our warrior ancestors soon. Even if I used every thing I had in my store, I couldn't save him." Barktail shook his head sadly.

"I'll carry him away from the battle, to the apprentice den. He'll die in his nest." I shuddered. I didn't want my brother to go, but I knew he had to. Carefully, I carried him by his scruff and lay him down in his nest. I looked behind me to see that he had left behind a trail of blood. I bent over him.

"Nightpaw, just close your eyes, the sun is going down." I told him, licking his ears softly.

"Sagepaw," Nightpaw's voice quivered. I could see the fear in his amber eyes.

"You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you will be safe and sound." I told him. I saw him turn his head in the direction of the sun. I leaned over, blocking his view.

"Don't you dare look out of the den." I breathed. I bent over and lapped at his thick, black fur. The blood that had stained on his pelt tasted like mouse-bile but I didn't care, I would share tongues with my brother one last time before he left me to join our warrior ancestors.

"The battle outside our den still is still raging on, isn't it?" he asked softly.

"Nightpaw, please. Just close your eyes, the sun is going down." I nudged his head gently.

"I don't want to leave you." my brother's voice rasped.

"I'll be fine. And so will you. Nightpaw, no one can hurt you now. And come morning light, you and I will be safe and sound."

"Promise?" Nightpaw whispered.

"I promise." I told him. I pressed close to him, his blood clinging to my fur. I could feel his chest rising and falling softly. I closed my eyes and fought to keep the tears from falling when his chest stopped rising. I knew he was gone. My brother had left me to join our warrior ancestors in StarClan. I opened my eyes and smiled. Nobody could hurt him now. It was like I promised him, my brother was safe and sound.


	2. Friends Forever

**This is Challenge #2 for NightClan. **

**Title: Always**

**Challenge: Friends Forever**

**Words: 3,218**

**Summary: When a MossClan kit falls into the river, he is rescued by an enemy Clan and brought to their camp where he plays with one of their kits. The two kits begin meeting in secret until one day it comes down to a battle. They must decide what is more important to them, their friendship or the loyalty to their Clans**

* * *

"Littlekit! Get over here!" my mother called. I sighed, glancing out into the forest one last time before joining her with my brothers and sister.

"Littlekit! You can't go up there. You have to stay in the camp." she purred, licking my ears gently.

"I want to explore the forest!" I hissed, batting her away.

"He's going to make a great warrior." I heard my father murmur in my mother's ear. I hadn't even noticed that he padded over.

"Littlekit!" one of my brothers called.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you want to play with us?" he asked me.

"Depends. What are you playing, Stormkit?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Well Riverkit, Cloudkit and me were playing with a ball of moss." he explained.

"It sounds fun, but I don't think so. Thanks anyways, Stormkit." I told him.

"Okay. If you change your mind you can always join in." he shrugged, turning back to his game. I tucked my paws underneath me and watched them.

"Stormkit! Pass it here!" my sister called.

"No! Don't pass to Cloudkit! Pass here!" my other brother, Riverkit scoffed. I glanced around for my mother, she was by the fresh-kill pile sharing a rabbit with my father. Carefully, I padded over to the nursery. With one more glance over my shoulder, I bounded around the nursery. I carefully wriggled through the bracken behind the nursery and raced off into the forest. _I need to be careful, I'll be in a lot of trouble if I'm caught out in the forest. I just can't stand being locked up in camp all day! I'll be an apprentice soon, then I can race through the forest all I want, as long as I do what my mentor tells me. _I smiled as I reached the river. This was now the farthest I have gone into the forest. _That's farther than the other kits! _

"Littlekit! What are you doing here?" I spun around to see Fernpaw, a mouse at her paws.

"I was just," I started but the rock I was standing on came loose. I lost sight of Fernpaw as I fell into the river. I gasped for air but I ended up swallowing water. I felt a chill as my white and black fur soaked with water.

"Littlekit!" I heard Fernpaw call, but it sounded distant.

"Help!" I tried to call but water filled my mouth. I coughed, trying to grab hold of a rock. I felt someone grab me by my scruff. _Fernpaw came to save me! _I shivered as I was hauled out of the water. The scent that filled my nose wasn't the MossClan scent that I was used to. I went limp as the cat carried me away. The forest he ran through wasn't familiar. It wasn't the forest that I longed to race through. The smell of cats filled my nostrils, but it wasn't any cat that I knew.

"What have you got there, Shadowblaze?" a she-cat frowned. I was too afraid and shaken up to say anything.

"I pulled him out of the river." the tom said, putting me at the she-cat paws. _Where am I? _

"His pelt smells of MossClan!" another cat hissed.

"You risked your life to save a MossClan kit?" a different cat snickered.

"I would do it for any kit, DawnClan or not." he scoffed.

"If one of our kits fell into the river, no MossClan warriors would risk their lives to save them!" a she-cat growled.

"They wouldn't need to. Our kits are smart enough not to go near the river." a tom snickered. I stared at the unfamiliar cats with wide eyes. _I just want to go home! _

"I'll bring him to Silverfeather's den." the she-cat purred, lifting me up gently. I watched as the black tom who had saved me nodded and padded away.

"Can I go home?" I asked quietly as she carried me across the camp.

"We'll take you home soon enough. Our medicine cat is just going to make sure you didn't get a chill when you fell into the river. Once she says you are fine to go, then I'll take a patrol to get you home. You're a MossClan kit, right?" she asked.

"Y-yes." I nodded.

"You are in the DawnClan camp. I'm Sorrelfur, the DawnClan deputy. The warrior that pulled you out of the river was Shadowblaze." she explained.

"Hazeltail and Firestorm are going to worry about me." I muttered.

"Hazeltail? Firestorm? Are they your parents?" Sorrelfur asked.

"Yes. I wasn't supposed to leave the camp." I mumbled.

"What's your name?" Sorrelfur put me down.

"Littlekit." I replied.

"Well, Littlekit. Here we are. This our medicine cat, Silverfeather's den." Sorrelfur purred, nodding for me to enter the den. I took a deep breath before entering. I felt a little better, when I realised that Sorrelfur had come with me.

"What have you brought me, Sorrelfur?" the silver and gray she-cat asked.

"This is Littlekit. Shadowblaze pulled him out of the river. Could you make sure he didn't catch chill, or a cold?" Sorrelfur asked.

"Of course. I won't turn down a kit in need of help." Silverfeather purred.

"Littlekit, I'm going to leave you with Silverfeather. When you are ready to go home, I will lead a patrol to take you." Sorrelfur smiled before padding away.

"How did you fall in the river?" Silverfeather asked.

"I went out into the forest. And one of our apprentices found me. When I turned to face her, one of the rocks slipped and I fell into the river." I told her. I could feel her ruffling through my white and black fur. I looked toward the entrance to see a pair of bright blue eyes gleaming at me. Silverfeather noticed it too.

"Nightkit, can I help you?" Silverfeather purred. A small black she-cat with white patches stepped forward.

"Bramblekit said that Shadowblaze had captured a MossClan warrior and that he was in your den. Is this him? He doesn't look like a warrior." Nightkit frowned.

"That's because I'm not a warrior. I'm not even an apprentice. But I will be soon though." I purred, fluffing up my chest proudly.

"Really? I'll be an apprentice soon too!" Nightkit said happily.

"I'm Littlekit." I told her.

"I see why they call you Littlekit." she laughed.

"What do you mean?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Well, you said you'll be an apprentice soon. And you're pretty little." Nightkit shrugged. My pelt bristled. _How embarrassing! A DawnClan kit is making fun of me! _

"Now Nightkit, you be nice. This poor kit has just fallen into a river." Silverfeather mewed sternly.

"I'm sorry. Is he going to be alright?" Nightkit asked.

"Of course he is. I'll go and tell Sorrelfur that she can lead a patrol to take him back to his Clan." Silverfeather mewed.

"Wait, can he play with me for a while? Bramblekit is always playing with Featherkit and Fernkit." Nightkit asked hopefully.

"I don't know. Littlekit really should be getting back, his Clan mates must be worried sick about him." Silverfeather sighed.

"Please? Only for a little while?" she pleaded.

"Do you want to play with Nightkit?" Silverfeather asked me.

"Sure." I shrugged. _I'm only going to get in trouble back home, might as well play here for a little while. _

"Fine. You can go and play. I'll let Honeystar know that Sorrelfur can lead a patrol to take you home at Sun high." Silverfeather mewed.

"Sun high? But that doesn't give us that long to play!" Nightkit complained.

"Littlekit has to go home. He isn't a DawnClan kit." Silverfeather scoffed, padding away.

"Come on then. We don't have that long." Nightkit sighed, flicking her tail for me to follow her.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To the clearing." she replied. I nodded, following her out of the den. I looked around the camp to see so many strange cats. _This looks like our camp, just the cats are different. _

"Come on!" Nightkit purred.

"What are we going to play?" I asked.

"How about, we pretend we're being attacked by an enemy Clan?" Nightkit suggested.

"Sure!" I purred.

"Okay. I'll be the DawnClan leader, and you can be my deputy." Nightkit mewed.

"Whatever." I shrugged.

"Quick! The evil MossClan cats are attacking!" Nightkit shrieked, leaping at a falling leaf. I felt as if she had clawed at me. _Evil? MossClan cats aren't evil! _

"Why aren't you playing?" Nightkit scoffed.

"MossClan cats aren't evil." I told her.

"My father says they are." Nightkit insisted.

"Well your father is wrong!" I hissed.

"My father is never wrong!" Nightkit growled.

"Well, he is now! My mother and father are MossClan warriors, they aren't evil. None of the warriors in my Clan are. The apprentices aren't evil either." I scoffed.

"You're a MossClan kit?" Nightkit's eyes widened.

"Yes, and I'm proud to be!" I purred, puffing out my chest.

"I've always wanted to meet a MossClan cat. I just thought it would be when I was an apprentice." Nightkit shrugged.

"You aren't mad?" I frowned.

"Why would I be mad?" Nightkit laughed.

"Well, I thought you didn't like MossClan cats." I narrowed my eyes.

"I didn't say that I didn't _like _MossClan cats. I was just telling you what my father told me." Nightkit scoffed.

"Sorry Nightkit, Littlekit has to go back to his camp now." I turned to Sorrelfur standing behind me.

"But it isn't Sun high yet!" Nightkit protested.

"Sorry, but his Clan mates must be frantic. They need to know that Littlekit is alright." Sorrelfur mewed.

"Okay. Can I take him to meet Bramblekit first though? He'll never believe me unless he see's him for himself." Nightkit asked hopefully.

"Be quick. Shadowblaze isn't very patient." Sorrelfur sighed.

"Come on!" Nightkit purred, flicking her tail for me to follow her. I followed into what I guess would be the nursery. There were three kits tumbling around inside.

"Nightkit, who's this?" a small bracken-colored tom frowned.

"Bramblekit, this is Littlekit. He's a _MossClan _kit." Nightkit purred.

"No way!" a little white she-cat scoffed.

"It's true Featherkit. He doesn't _smell _like a DawnClan kit, does he?" Nightkit prompted.

"Well I don't know. I've never smelled a MossClan cat before." Bramblekit scoffed.

"Are you really a MossClan kit?" a brown she white she-cat asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes. And I'm going to be to an apprentice soon. Then I'll be training to be a MossClan warrior." I told them.

"Wow. I hear MossClan warriors are really fierce and strong." Featherkit purred.

"DawnClan cats are really strong too." Nightkit frowned.

"Is it true that MossClan has never lost a battle?" Bramblekit asked curiously, ignoring Nightkit.

"They will lose battles when I'm a warrior!" Nightkit hissed.

"Littlekit! You have to go back to your camp now." Sorrelfur called.

"Littlekit. We didn't get a chance to play very long. Do you want to play tomorrow?" Nightkit whispered as we headed for the clearing.

"What do you mean?" I frowned.

"Well, we could meet at the border. My mother has taken me to the border before and she showed me some stepping-stones. She said that our warriors used them to attack your Clan once, but it was many moons ago." Nightkit shrugged.

"Okay. I'll meet you at the border." I told her, before padding over to Sorrelfur.

"Don't forget. Meet me there tomorrow at Sun high!" she purred in my ear before bounding back into the nursery.

"Come on Littlekit." Sorrelfur mewed, picking me up by the scruff of my neck. I carefully noted the way to the stepping-stones that Nightkit had mentioned as Sorrelfur carried me across. Shadowblaze and a small tabby she-cat were ahead of us. I watched as a patrol jumped out of the bracken, snarling at the DawnClan cats. _Hazeltail, Firestorm, Cedarpelt, Fernpaw and Tigerpaw! _

"They have Littlekit!" Hazeltail purred, rushing over to me. Sorrelfur placed me at her paws and almost immediately she began to lick my fur.

"Shadowblaze pulled Littlekit out of the river. We brought him to our camp for our medicine cat, Silverfeather to look him over. He is perfectly fine." Sorrelfur told them.

"Since when has any DawnClan cat risked their pelt t save one of our kits?" Cedarpelt snarled.

"I wouldn't let any kit drown in the river, MossClan or not." Shadowblaze spat. A low growl erupted in Cedarpelt's throat.

"Cedarpelt, enough." Firestorm scoffed. He turned to Shadowblaze. "Thank you for saving my son. We will take him from here." he told him.

"Very well." Sorrelfur purred.

"Stay out of the river from now on." Shadowblaze purred amusingly before following his Clan mates. I watched as they disappeared past the stepping-stones.

"What were you thinking, Littlekit? You know kits are not allowed to leave the camp." Firestorm growled.

"I hate being cooped up in the camp! There's nothing to do!" I hissed.

"Stormkit, Riverkit and Cloudkit always find something to do." he scoffed.

"All they do is pass around a moss-ball! It isn't very fun!" I spat.

"Well, you will stay in the nursery for a few days." Firestorm hissed.

"But that isn't fair!" I protested.

"It is fair. You will have to learn that kits must stay in the camp and listen to what they are told." Firestorm snarled. I didn't say another word until we reached the camp.

"You stink like a DawnClan cat." Tigerpaw sneered when we entered the clearing.

"Shut up." I hissed, scratching the side of his face.

"Hey!" Tigerpaw hissed, unsheathing his claws.

"Enough." Firestorm hissed. He picked me up and padded towards the nursery. He set me down and walked away without another word.

"You really did it now, Littlekit." Cloudkit scoffed.

"It wasn't my fault that I fell into the river." I hissed.

"Maybe you should have been named_ Riverkit_." Cloudkit retorted.

"No! _I'm _Riverkit!" Riverkit protested.

"Sorry Littlekit, but I have to agree with Cloudkit. If you hadn't left the camp then you wouldn't have fallen in the river. So it is your fault." Stormkit mewed.

"Whatever." I scoffed.

"Come on, let's go play _outside _of the nursery. Littlekit isn't allowed to leave the nursery." Cloudkit mewed, bounding away with her head and her tail held high.

"Sorry Littlekit." Stormkit sighed before following her.

"Aren't you going to go too?" I frowned when Riverkit didn't follow.

"Nope. I'm going to stay here with you." Riverkit purred, pressing up against me. "Besides, Cloudkit is too bossy." Riverkit added.

"Thanks." I told him.

* * *

"You came! I didn't think you would." Nightkit purred when I reached the stepping-stones.

"I said I would, so I did." I scoffed, carefully looking over my shoulder to make sure that none of my Clan mates had followed me.

"Well, what do you want to play?" Nightkit asked.

"How about, I be the MossClan leader and you be the DawnClan leader? Our Clans are in battle!" I purred.

"Sure!" Nightkit purred, launching herself at me. I dodged her attack, swatting her away with my left paw.

"I have to go, I'm supposed to be in the nursery. I got in trouble for leaving camp the first time." I told her when the sun began to set.

"Okay. I should probably get back too. How about we meet here everyday?" Nightkit asked.

"Sure!" I purred.

"Okay then, see you tomorrow!" Nightkit flicked her tail before bounding back to her side of the border. Carefully, I padded back to my camp and squeezed through the ferns behind the nursery. I quickly slipped into the nursery. Riverkit was laying down in our nest.

"Where did you go? I thought Firestorm said you aren't supposed to leave the nursery." Riverkit frowned.

"Did anybody miss me?" I asked him, ignoring his question.

"Nope. Just me." Riverkit shook his head.

"Okay. Please don't tell anybody I left." I pleaded.

"I won't. It's none of my business." Riverkit shrugged.

"Thanks." I purred, licking his ears.

* * *

"From this day forward, you will be known as Littlepaw! Your mentor will be Cinderflame. I trust she will pass down everything that Firestorm taught her onto you." Swiftstar purred. I touched noses with my mentor before she led me over to where Riverpaw sat with his mentor, Cedarpelt.

"We're apprentices now!" Riverpaw purred.

"We're going to be the best in Clan!" I purred. _Wait till Nightpaw finds out that I'm an apprentice now! She can't make fun of me anymore! _Nightpaw had been made an apprentice a moon before.

"Can we go on a border patrol?" I asked.

"Sure." Cedarpelt shrugged. Riverpaw and me followed our mentors out of the camp.

"What's that smell?" Riverpaw scoffed.

"That's DawnClan." I laughed.

"How do you know that?" Cinderflame frowned.

"When he fell in the river. He was taken to the DawnClan camp, remember?" Riverpaw said quickly. I had told him about my visits with Nightpaw.

"Of course. I forgot." Cinderflame muttered. I heard a cry of pain.

"That's the hunting patrol!" Cinderflame hissed, bolting into the trees.

"Come on!" Cedarpelt hissed, racing after her. I ran after him, Riverpaw not far behind me.

"DawnClan is attacking!" Cinderflame growled.

"Riverpaw! Race back to camp and get help!" Cedarpelt ordered. I watched as my brother disappeared into the trees.

"Until help comes, you are going to have to fight. Will you be alright?" Cinderflame asked uneasily.

"Of course!" I scoffed. She nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Cedarpelt demanded.

"We have caught traces of MossClan scent on our territory." Honeystar growled.

"No MossClan cats have gone into your territory!" Hazeltail, who had been on the hunting patrol, snarled.

"We don't want a battle." Firestorm, who had hunted with Hazeltail, mewed.

"Well too bad." Honeystar growled, launching herself at him. I threw myself at the nearest apprentice, scratching the side of her face. She kicked me away, scratching my back with her hind legs. She turned to face me, snarling. Her face fell.

"Littlekit?" she whispered.

"Little_paw_." I corrected. Clawing at her. She leaped out of the way.

"Littlepaw, I don't want to fight you." she hissed.

"Don't you get it? We're enemies now. We can't be friends in a battle." I shook my head furiously before leaping at her again. I bit down on her leg. I heard her cry out in pain and I froze, releasing her.

"I won't hurt you." she shook her head slowly.

"I can't hurt you either." I sighed, backing away.

"Littlepaw! Get back to camp. You have no training." Swiftstar hissed when he saw me.

"Meet me tonight." I told Nightpaw before dashing away into the forest.

* * *

"Are you alright?" I asked her when I arrived. I could see her pelt shining in the moonlight.

"I'm fine, just a few scratches." Nightpaw shrugged.

"I don't know what we are going to do. Our Clans are rivals." I muttered.

"I don't care. I know we can make it work." Nightpaw insisted.

"How can you be so sure? What if we are followed, or someone finds us here? I know that I'm the MossClan cat that was scented on your territory." I mewed.

"Littlepaw, relax. You're my best friend, I'm not going to let anything happen." Nightpaw mewed.

"You're my best friend too, Nightpaw." I smiled.

"We'll always be friends forever, won't we?" Nightpaw asked, looking into my eyes. I didn't care that we were in two different Clans.

"Forever." I purred.


	3. Quotes

**Title: Those Who Play Together, Stay Together**

**Challenge: Quotes**

**Words: 1,151**

**Summary: Riverpaw and Firepaw have never been separated, and they don't plan on starting now.**

* * *

I padded out into the clearing, my sister at my side. My pelt pricked with excitement. Today was the day that my sister Firekit and me would become apprentices. We had been waiting for this moment for a long time. I watched as my father, Redstripe padded over to us.

"You two aren't kits any more. As of today, you are apprentices in training to be strong, loyal NightClan warriors. No more games, this is hard work." he scoffed.

"Of course." Firekit mewed.

"Riverkit? Are you prepared to stop acting like a kit and start acting like an apprentice?" he raised his eyes at me.

"Of course! I'm going to be the best warrior in the Clan." I purred.

"You say that now." Redstripe scoffed before padding away.

"He doesn't think I'll make a good warrior." I muttered.

"Don't be mouse-brained. Of course he thinks you'll make a great warrior." Firekit scoffed.

"No he doesn't! He doesn't think I'm good enough to be a warrior." I told her. "I'll show him. I'll show him that I'm good enough to be a warrior by being the best warrior in the Clan." I added.

"I'm sure you will." Our mother, Ravenflight purred.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the High rock for a Clan meeting!" Jaystar called. I padded over with my sister, Firekit right beside me. I felt good knowing she was there with me. I couldn't remember a time where she wasn't with me.

"Ravenflight's two kits are ready to be apprenticed," Jaystar mewed. "Will you two please come forward?" she asked. Slowly, I padded forward, Firekit at my side like she always was.

"I can't believe we are going to be apprentices!" Firekit whispered excitedly in my ear.

"We have to start acting like apprentices," I hissed at her, turning my attention back to the NightClan leader.

"From this day forward until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Riverpaw. Your mentor will be Foxtail." Jaystar purred. I watched as the large rusty tom with a white chest and white paws padded forward. "Foxtail, Redstripe has taught you loyalty and strength. I trust you will pass down everything he has taught you onto this apprentice." Jaystar mewed. I touched noses with my mentor before he led me over to the other apprentices.

"From this day forward until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Firepaw. Your mentor will be Rosestrike." Jaystar's voice echoed through the camp. I could see the bracken-colored she-cat making her way through the crowd of NightClan cats. My pelt pricked in envy, Foxtail was a great warrior but Rosestrike was the NightClan deputy. "Rosestrike, you have learned bravery and intelligence, I know you will pass down all you know onto this young apprentice." Jaystar mewed. I watched my sister touch noses with the NightClan deputy before she was led over towards Foxtail and me.

"What are we going to do now?" Firepaw asked, her blue eyes gleaming in excitement.

"How about a border patrol?" Rosestrike suggested.

"Sure!" Firepaw purred happily.

"I can't wait!" I mewed.

"Actually, Riverpaw I thought you and I could go do some hunting." Foxtail told me.

"But I thought we were going on the border patrol with Firepaw and Rosestrike." I frowned.

"You can't always be together. You are apprentices now, not kits. You can't do everything together." Foxtail scoffed.

"How about we all patrol the borders, and we hunt on the way back?" Rosestrike suggested.

"Fine." Foxtail sighed.

"Okay! Let's go!" Firepaw purred, racing to the camp entrance. I raced after, and leaped in her path. She knocked into my stomach, rebounding and falling onto her back.

"Riverpaw!" Firepaw hissed.

"You heard what Redstripe told us before the apprentice ceremony." I scoffed, letting her get to her paws. "Redstripe told us we have to stop acting like kits and start acting like apprentices." I retorted.

"You're right. Sorry, Riverpaw." Firepaw muttered.

"Don't be sorry." I told her, licking her ears gently. "Old habits are hard to break. We just need to adjust to the excitement of being apprentices." I told her.

"You're right. Riverpaw, I just know that we'll make Redstripe proud of us." Firepaw purred.

"I hope so." I sighed before following her out of the camp, our mentors not too far behind.

"Tell me, what do you smell?" Rosestrike asked. Firepaw sniffed thee ground and wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"What is that?" Firepaw hissed.

"That's the EchoClan border." Rosestrike laughed.

"An EchoClan patrol is coming." Foxtail snarled.

"Hello Rosestrike. Good day Foxtail." A black tom dipped his head politely.

"How are you, Blackshadow?" Rosestrike mewed.

"I'm fine, thank you." he mewed.

"How is NightClan doing?" he asked.

" Fine. We have two new apprentices. This is Riverpaw and Firepaw. Jaystar has chosen us to mentor them." Foxtail told him.

"I take it you are showing them around your territory?" Blackshadow mewed.

"Yes." Rosestrike replied.

"Well then, we shall let you get on with it." Blackshadow purred, padding away with the rest of his patrol with him.

"Come on, if we are going to hunt we should do it now." Rosestrike mewed.

"Let's just go back to camp." Foxtail mewed.

"Are you sure? I thought we needed to hunt." Firepaw frowned.

"It's okay. I'll send out a hunting patrol when we get back." Rosestrike shrugged.

"Okay." I shrugged.

"Riverpaw! I'll race you back to the camp!" Firepaw purred, dashing out into the forest. I caught up to her, and leaped in front of her, I swiped my paws beneath her, like Bumblepaw had taught me, and took a step back when she slipped.

"Riverpaw, why did you do that?" Firepaw growled as she stumbled to her paws.

"You were acting like a kit again!" I scoffed. "We can't let Redstripe see us acting like kits!" I retorted.

"Sorry Riverpaw! I keep forgetting." she mumbled. Come on, let's go to the camp. Wait, I hear our mentors. Let's surprise them, we can hide in that bush!" I told her.

"Okay!" We crouched down low in the bush and waited. It wasn't long before our mentors came into view.

"Riverpaw's and Firepaw's scent is really strong here." Foxtail frowned.

"That's because they just ran through here. Of course their scent would be strong." Rosestrike flicked him with her tail.

"I guess. I think I let Riverpaw off easy." Foxtail sighed.

"I think they did enough for today. Why are you being so hard on Riverpaw anyway?" Rosestrike asked curiously.

"Well, Firepaw and Riverpaw need to learn that they can't do everything together." Foxtail scoffed.

"Foxtail, don't you know anything?" Rosestrike laughed.

"What do you mean?" he frowned.

"Don't you know that those who play together, stay together? Just look at you and me." she purred before padding away.

"I guess you are right." Foxtail muttered before following her.


	4. Lied

**This is Challenge #4 for NightClan**

**Title: Where I Belong**

**Challenge: Lied**

**Words: 1,913**

**Summary: Littlepaw's mother is always sneaking out of the camp, and he wants to know why. When he follows her, he starts to wonder, where does he _really_ belong?**

* * *

I noticed my mother sneaking out of camp, and my heart sank. _She doesn't want to watch me become an apprentice. _I thought miserably. I sighed before padding over to my Clan leader. _Where is she going that is more important than watching me become an apprentice? _I glanced around at my Clan mates. _Is my father here, watching me? _I had never met my father. Every time I had asked my mother about him she would change the subject to something else. I had hoped that my father would come forward and congratulate me, but I knew that wouldn't happen. He had never come to greet me before, I didn't even know what he looked like, or even his scent. I didn't even know if he was alive, for all I knew he could be watching over me in StarClan. I had asked my Clan mates about him, but none of them knew who he was.

"From this day forward you will be known as Littlepaw. Your mentor will be Darkbreeze," Berrystar purred. My disappointment faded as my pelt pricked in excitement. I watched my mentor come forward, a black she-cat with silver flecks. I touched noses with her before she led me away to the other apprentices. I didn't have any littermates, so I was the only new apprentice in the Clan today. I glanced around to see if my mother had returned yet but I didn't see her familiar cream-colored pelt.

"Go and get some rest. You'll need it for tomorrow." Darkbreeze mewed.

"Come on Littlepaw, I'll show you were we made your nest." Swiftpaw, my best friend purred. He had been made an apprentice a moon before me, but at last we could train together.

"Okay." I shrugged, following him into the apprentice den. It was so much bigger than the nursery. I felt my heart sink as I realised that my mother, Brightcloud wasn't going to be next to me as I fell asleep tonight. Brightcloud would be in the warriors den while I would be here, in the apprentice den.

"It's okay, Littlepaw. You get used to not having your mother here with you. Besides, you'll get to go on patrols with her sometimes." Swiftpaw shrugged, reading me mind like he used to do a lot when we were kits.

"You're right." I nodded.

"This is where your nest is." Swiftpaw mewed. "It's right next to mine," he added.

"Great! I can't wait until we can go on patrol together" I purred.

"Neither can I. Littlepaw, I have to go. I told Stoneheart that I would just show you where your nest was, now I have to go to the training hollow with Stoneheart, Sorrelpaw and Featherbreeze. I'll see you later!" he purred. I watched him leave. I curled up in my bed of moss and let myself drift off to sleep.

* * *

I was awoken by a branch cracking. I glanced around the apprentice den. It had been three moons since I was made an apprentice. Foxpaw and Rainpaw had been made apprentices after me. Swiftpaw, Sorrelpaw, Rainpaw and Foxpaw were all still asleep. I saw something rustle outside the den. Curiously, I padded out of the den. I frowned when I saw my mother sneaking out of the camp. She was in the nursery again, I had a little brother and sister, Amberkit and Applekit. They both had a black pelt with white patches, like I did. They didn't know who their father was either, but I wondered if my father and their father was the same cat. Slowly, padded out of the den. I watched her leave the camp through the dirtplace. _Where is Brightcloud going? _I followed her. My black pelt blended in nicely with the shadows of the night. She looked back uneasily, to make sure she wasn't being followed. _That's what she thinks. _I thought happily. Brightcloud looked back again when my pelt brushed against the ferns. She raced forward, it was hard to keep up with her. I could just see the tip of her cream-colored tail in the distance. When she stopped, I hid in a bush and waited to see what she was going to do next.

"You came." I heard a voice purr. I could tell that it was a tom.

"Of course I did." Brightcloud purred.

"How is your Clan doing?" the tom asked.

"My Clan is doing fine." Brightcloud told him.

"And how are_ they_?" he asked.

"Amberkit is caught a vole today. And Applekit is going to be a brilliant warrior." she purred happily.

"And Littlepaw?" he asked. _Why does this cat care about Amberkit, Applekit and me? _

"Well he's earned his name, that's for certain. Blackcloud, I'm concerned for him. He is never going to be as big as the others. Foxpaw and Rainpaw, the newest apprentices, are bigger than him and can take him down. I don't think he will ever make a good warrior." Brightcloud sighed.

"You're right about his size. I've seen him at gatherings, but I always keep my distance. Brightcloud, you're wrong about that. I don't think that Littlepaw is going to make a good warrior, I think he is going to make a fantastic warrior." the tom mewed. _I know who that it! That's the black FrostClan tom that is always staring at me! _

"Blackcloud, I don't know what to do. He keeps asking about you, Amberkit and Applekit too. It's hard for them to grow up without knowing their father. I want to tell them so bad but I don't know what would happen if the Clan found out that you are their father." Brightcloud shook her head.

"What are you talking about?" I hissed, leaping out of the bush where I was hiding.

"Littlepaw!" Brightcloud gasped. "Why did you follow me?" she hissed.

"You think I don't notice how you are always sneaking out of the camp? I'm not mouse-brained. You are never there. You weren't there when I was made an apprentice either." I growled.

"I was so." she scoffed.

"No, you weren't. I saw you leave the camp. You didn't come back until moon high. I watched you leave the camp so many times. So I followed you tonight. And what did I find? That you had missed my apprentice ceremony, just so you could come here and meet_ him_." I spat in disgust.

"Littlepaw, you don't understand," Brightcloud started.

"I do understand. I know he is my father." I scoffed.

"Littlepaw, I couldn't tell who he was. You understand that, don't you?" Brightcloud asked.

"Yes. I understand that you couldn't tell me that you broke the warrior code. I'm a _half-Clan _cat. My birth was against the warrior code, Amberkit's and Applekit's too." I growled.

"Littlepaw, I've always been proud of you. I watched you at the gatherings, and sometimes I would see you from across the border. I'm proud that you are my son, even it was against the warrior code." Blackcloud purred.

"You were proud of me?" I asked him.

"I _am_ proud of you." he corrected.

"Littlepaw, I'm proud of you too." Brightcloud said.

"No you aren't. I heard everything. You don't think I'll ever make a good warrior." I scoffed.

"Littlepaw,"

"No. I don't want to hear another word of it." I turned away. "I hate you." I snarled. I heard paw steps crashing after me as I left. I felt the weight of another cat on top of me.

"Littlepaw, calm down." Blackcloud hissed. I stopped struggling and he let me up.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I know what it's like to grow up without a father. Mine died before I was born." he told me.

"Why are you telling me this?" I frowned.

"Because you can come with me, to my Clan." he answered.

"Would they accept me?" I asked nervously.

"Of course they would." he purred.

"What about Applekit and Amberkit? I don't want to leave them." I sighed.

"They would be welcomed too. We could train them to be loyal, FrostClan warriors." Blackcloud replied.

"I'll come to the border. I'll see if I can get them to come with me. If not then I will come alone." I told him.

"I'll be waiting." he said, giving my ears a gentle lick before padded back to Brightcloud. _I don't want to be in the same Clan as her. _I raced back to camp, my Clan mates had already awoken and were going on with their warrior duties. I padded into the nursery. Amberkit and Applekit were already awake.

"Hi Littlepaw!" Amberkit purred.

"Littlepaw, where is Brightcloud? She wasn't here when we woke up." Applekit frowned.

"That doesn't matter. I know who our father is." I told them.

"Who is he?" Applekit asked, his eyes shining in curiosity.

"He is a FrostClan warrior." I told them.

"FrostClan?" Amberkit frowned.

"Yes. And he wants us to go live in his Clan with him. I don't want to go without you two, but I will if I have to. He says that they can train us to be strong warriors." I told them.

"Really?" Applekit mewed excitedly.

"Yes." I told them.

"I'll go with you. I hear FrostClan cats are really fierce!" Applekit purred.

"I'll go too! I don't want to be all alone here." Amberkit mewed.

"Where are you going?" Brightcloud narrowed her eyes.

"To be FrostClan warriors!" Applekit purred happily.

"What?" Brightcloud hissed.

"We are going to live in Blackcloud's Clan." I told her.

"You can't take them." Brightcloud hissed.

"I can if they want to go." I prompted.

"Isn't Brightcloud coming?" Amberkit frowned.

"No! Brightcloud lied to us. And she broke the warrior code. She can never be a loyal warrior." I told them.

"And what about you? Leaving the Clan you were born in?" Brightcloud scoffed.

"This is the Clan that will never accept me, _us. _We are half-Clan. I don't want to be in a clan with you." I said. I turned to Applekit and Amberkit. "You can stay, or you can come with me. I don't care. It's your decision." Without another word I ran out of camp. I didn't want to ever go back there. I trusted her and she lied to me. I didn't want to see her, not after what she did.

"Littlepaw wait!" I heard a tiny shriek. I turned to see Amberkit and Applekit struggling to keep up with me.

"We're coming with you." Applekit purred.

"Are you sure? There's no coming back to this Clan. You'll have to be loyal to FrostClan and that's it." I told them.

"Yes." Amberkit mewed.

"Yes." Applekit echoed.

"Than let's go." I looked over to see Blackcloud waiting for us.

"Are you our father?" Amberkit asked.

"Yes. I am your father. Come along, the FrostClan is waiting for you." he purred. Without another glance towards the home I grew up in, I stepped across the border and followed my father into my new territory. _This is where I belong. _


	5. Busted

**This is challenge #5 for NightClan**

**Title: Letting Go**

**Challenge: Busted**

**Words: 1,047**

**Summary: Riverstone loves a she-cat from an enemy Clan, but he knows that when you love something you must let it go**

* * *

I glanced around the warrior's den. Every cat was fast asleep for Blackfeather. _He's guarding the front entrance. I don't like it, but I'll have to leave through the dirt place. _I groaned silently as I padded out of the warrior's den. I looked over my shoulder cautiously to make sure the young warrior hadn't spotted before slipping into the shadows. My black pelt blended in nicely with the shadows of apprentice dens. I made my way to dirt place. I held my nose as I raced through. I gasped for breath when I burst out of the ferns. _I'm going to need to find a better place to sneak out of the camp. _I glanced back to make sure I wasn't followed, and leaped up onto the first branch of the large cedar oak tree. I felt my heart pound when I spotted a flash of white fur crawl through the bracken. I leaped down from the tree and bounded over.

"Riverstone." the white she-cat said. "You know, I almost thought you wouldn't come." she mewed.

"Of course I came. I wouldn't leave you waiting for me." I purred amusingly.

"What if we get caught? I don't want to lose you." she sighed, pressing against me.

"Silverflame, I won't let that happen. I'm not going to lose you." I murmured, licking her ears gently.

"We are going to get caught eventually." she said uneasily.

"No, we aren't." I insisted.

"Riverstone, do you love me?" she asked.

"Yes. Silverflame, I love you." I purred.

"Riverstone, I'm expecting kits." she mewed.

"Are you sure?" my eyes widened.

"Positive. I asked our medicine cat and he confirmed it." she nodded.

"That's great. You are going to make a wonderful mother." I told her.

"And you'll make a wonderful father. They are your kits too, Riverstone." she mewed.

"As much as I want to be there for them, You know just as well as I do that I can't. These kits will be SunClan kits. They can't know that I'm their father." I shook my head sadly.

"I don't see why they can't." Silverflame scoffed.

"Silverflame, don't you want our kits to grow up to be strong, loyal SunClan warriors?" I frowned.

"They will be, but that doesn't mean they can't know who their father is." Silverflame blinked.

"Yes, it does. They will be torn between two Clans. What if they want to meet me? " I sighed.

"What would be wrong with that?" Silverflame scoffed.

"Silverflame, I love you but you must understand that they can't know. We are breaking the warrior code by doing this, they need to grow up to be strong, and loyal. They wouldn't be able to do that if they knew that their father was a MoonClan warrior." I mewed. She pressed closer to me, and all I could think about was her.

"At least he admits he is breaking the warrior code." I heard a voice snarl. I spun around, to see a night patrol from my Clan. My Clan leader, Nightstar was in the front of the group of snarling cats. There was no where to go, I was busted.

"Traitor!" Darkfern hissed.

"He could be telling this SunClan cat our secrets." my sister, Ivyshadow hissed.

"You're mentor is a traitor!" Ivyshadow's apprentice, Leafpaw sneered to my apprentice, Shadepaw. I noticed a look of disappointment on his face. I turned to face Nightstar, so I wouldn't have to see Shadepaw's expression. _He probably hates me. I don't blame him. _

"What is the meaning of this, Riverstone?" Nightstar hissed.

"Nightstar," I started.

"We should kill him, Nightstar. He has broken the warrior code." Darkfern hissed, interrupting me.

"No!" Ivyshadow screamed.

"Do you deny that Riverstone has broken the warrior code?" Darkfern narrowed his eyes.

"No. I understand that what my brother did was wrong." Ivyshadow said calmly, she turned to Nightstar. "But I think we should let him explain himself." she insisted. _At least she is still on my side. I thought she hated me. _

"Ivyshadow has a point, Darkfern." Nightstar said thoughtfully. "Alright, Riverstone." he mewed, turning to me. "Explain yourself." I took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye.

"There is nothing I can say for myself besides that I love Silverflame." I told him. I stepped in front of her, shielding her from my Clan mates hateful glare.

"Traitor!" Darkfern spat, leaping at Silverflame with his claws unsheathed. I knocked him onto his side. I turned to Silverflame urgently.

"Silverflame! Run!" I told her. I watched her white pelt disappear through the bracken. I felt a sharp pain in my back as Darkfern dug his claws into my pelt. I fell backwards, crushing the warrior under my weight. I wriggled to my paws and slashed at his flank.

"Enough!" Nightstar demanded. "I never ordered you to attack, Darkfern."

"Why did you let her get away?" Darkfern spat at Ivyshadow.

"I don't take orders from you. Last time I checked, Nightstar was Clan leader." she snarled.

"Enough of this. Riverstone, you will return to the camp with us. Go and see Dawnspark so she can see to the wounds that Darkfern gave you." Nightstar ordered.

"Yes, Nightstar." I dipped my head, before glancing over my shoulder to where Silverflame had disappeared. _I hope she is alright. _I noticed the rest of the patrol had started padding away. Shadepaw refused to look at me as he padded away. The only cat who stayed behind was Ivyshadow. She padded over to me and cuffed me over the head.

"You're lucky you didn't get into that much trouble." Ivyshadow scoffed.

"I don't think Nightstar is going to let me off that easily." I sighed.

"Of course he isn't! Riverstone, you broke the warrior code!" Ivyshadow hissed.

"I know it was wrong," I mewed.

"If you knew it was wrong, then why did you do it?" Ivyshadow retorted.

"Because I love her." I replied.

"You have to stop seeing her." Ivyshadow mewed, nudging my head gently.

"I know. It's hard. I _love_ her, Ivyshadow." I sighed.

"Riverstone, if you love her than you have to let her go, for the sake of both of your Clans." Ivyshadow mewed. I nodded and followed her to the camp. _I'll have to let her go. _


	6. SequelPrequel

**Challenge #6 for NightClan! I'm a warrior now! :)**

**Title: Always and Forever**

**Challenge: Sequel/Prequel **

**Words: 1,098**

**Summary: Littlepaw and Nightpaw are warriors now, and each have duties in their Clan. But they are keeping their promise, they will be best friends, Always and Forever.**

* * *

"Littlepaw! Get up!" my brother nudged me awake.

"Riverpaw, what is it?" I yawned as I stumbled to my paws.

"Littlepaw, did you forget?" Riverpaw laughed.

"Forget what?" I frowned.

"He did forget!" Stormpaw purred amusingly.

"What did I forget?" I asked them.

"Swiftstar is making the four of us warriors today." My sister, Cloudpaw scoffed.

"Right!" my pelt pricked in excitement.

"Come on, let's go see Hazeltail and Firestorm." Riverpaw laughed. I padded out into the clearing with my littermates.

"There they are." Stormpaw flicked his tail towards the warriors den, where our parents were sharing tongues.

"Hazeltail! Firestorm!" Cloudpaw purred happily, bounding over to them.

"What are you four up to?" Firestorm asked.

"Nothing." I shrugged.

"Swiftstar is making us warriors today!" Cloudpaw mewed excitedly.

"So I've heard." Hazeltail mewed.

"We're going to be the best warriors in the Clan!" Stormpaw purred.

"And what about you two? Riverpaw? Littlepaw? Aren't you two exited to be warriors?" Firestorm frowned when Riverpaw and me remained silent.

"Of course." Riverpaw mewed.

"We just know how to control our energy." I told him.

"That's a first. You were the one who was bouncing all around the camp before you were made an apprentice." Firestorm laughed.

"Well, now we are going to be warriors so we should stop acting like kits." Riverpaw shrugged.

"I suppose so." Hazeltail sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"My four little kits are growing up." she sighed.

"We'll always be your little kits, no matter how big we get." I told her, licking her shoulder thoughtfully.

"Some of us smaller than others." Cloudpaw sneered.

"Cloudpaw, you be nice." Firestorm said sternly.

"Yes Firestorm." she sighed.

"I remember the day you snuck out of camp and fell into the river. You gave us quite a scare." Hazeltail laughed.

"I was fine! Shadowblaze pulled me out of the river, Silverfeather made sure that I was alright and Sorrelfur brought me home safely." I retorted.

"We didn't know that. We thought maybe a fox had gotten you or something." Firestorm scoffed.

"Nope! I wouldn't let a fox take me away!" I mewed, slashing at a fallen leaf. When it landed on the ground, it was shredded.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a Clan meeting!" Swiftstar called.

"Let's go!" Cloudpaw exclaimed. I sat next to Riverpaw and wrapped my tail around my paws as we waited for the rest of the Clan.

"Four apprentices are ready to become warriors," Swiftstar mewed. "Cloudpaw, Stormpaw, Riverpaw and Littlepaw, please come forward." he purred. Calmly, I stepped forward with my littermates at my side.

"I, Swiftstar, leader of MossClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these four apprentices. They have trained hard to learn and understand the ways of your noble code and I recommend them to you as warriors on their behalf. Do you, Cloudpaw, Stormpaw, Riverpaw and Littlepaw, promise to serve and protect this Clan, even at the costs of your lives?" Swiftstar asked.

"I do." I purred.

"I do." Riverpaw mewed.

"I do." Cloudpaw and Stormpaw echoed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Cloudpaw, from this day forward you will be known as Cloudwhisper. MossClan honors your ambition and your enthusiasm." Swiftstar rested his muzzle on top of her head and she licked his shoulder respectfully before she padded over to Firestorm and Hazeltail.

"Stormpaw, from this day forward you will be known as Stormstrike. MossClan honors your strength and your thoughtfulness." Swiftstar mewed, resting his muzzle on top of my brother's head. Stormstrike licked his shoulder respectfully before he joined Cloudwhisper and our parents.

"Riverpaw, from this day forward you will be known as Rivershade. MossClan honors your eagerness and kindness." Swiftstar said, resting his muzzle on Rivershade's head. My brother licked the MossClan leader's shoulder respectfully before joining Cloudwhisper and Stormstrike.

"Littlepaw, from this day forward you will be known as Littleleaf. MossClan honors your bravery and your loyalty." he said, resting his muzzle on top of my head. Like my littermates had done, I licked Swiftstar's shoulder respectfully before I joined my littermates.

"Cloudwhisper, Stormstrike, Rivershade and Littleleaf. We welcome you all as full warriors of MossClan!" Swiftstar purred.

"Cloudwhisper! Stormstrike! Rivershade! Littleleaf!" the Clan chanted.

"You sit vigil tonight." Swiftstar mewed before padding back into his den. _I'm a warrior now! Wait until Nightstream hears! _

* * *

"You didn't come last night. I was sitting here like an idiot." I heard someone hiss. _Nightstream! She's already here. _

"Sorry. I had to sit vigil." I told her.

"You're a warrior now?" she asked.

"Yeah. Now you can't tease me for still being an apprentice." I retorted.

"What should I call you then?" Nightstream prompted.

"Littleleaf." I said proudly.

"You're a little small to be a warrior, aren't you?" she laughed.

"Nightstream, when will you stop teasing me for being little?" I scoffed.

"When you start growing." she purred amusingly.

"Whatever." I shoved her playfully.

"How's your Clan doing?" she asked.

"MossClan is fine, what about DawnClan?" I asked.

"We got two new apprentices, Fawnpaw and Deerpaw. They are so energetic and loud!" Nightstream scoffed.

"That reminds me of someone." I muttered.

"What? Who?" Nightstream rolled her eyes.

"I wonder." I mewed. Nightstream leaped at me, knocking me off my paws. We wriggled around playfully.

"I win." Nightstream purred in my ear as pinned me down. She was lifted off of me and flung at the rocks. I noticed a flash of white pelt leap at her.

"Cloudwhisper!" I gasped. Nightstream clawed at my sister but Cloudwhisper had her jaws clamped around Nightstream's throat.

"No!" I screamed, knocking Cloudwhisper away.

"What are you doing?" Cloudwhisper snarled. "I just saved you! Littleleaf, you should be thanking me!" she hissed.

"Saving me from what?" I scoffed.

"That DawnClan warrior. She attacked you." Cloudwhisper retorted. I padded to her side and licked her ears.

"Nightstream? She wasn't attacking me." I growled.

"What do you mean?" she frowned. I ignored her and nudged Nightstream gently. Blood was gushing out of her neck from where Cloudwhisper had tore at it.

"Littleleaf," she coughed.

"It's okay, Nightstream." I mewed.

"Littleleaf, you're my best friend." she rasped.

"You're my best friend too, Nightstream." I licked her head.

"We'll always be friends forever," she coughed. "Won't we?"

"Forever." I purred. Her chest stopped moving. I couldn't hear her faint breathing anymore. I knew that Nightstream had gone to join StarClan. I smiled, knowing that when it was my turn to join our warrior ancestors, my best friend would be waiting for me.


End file.
